The invention relates to a screening, crushing or mixing bucket, which is formed into a bucket of an excavating machine or bucket loader, comprising a bottom plate, side walls and at the rear part of the bucket working drums rotatable about their shafts, which screen, crush or mix the material in the bucket as they rotate and at the same time deliver screened, crushed or mixed material out of the bucket between or through the working drums, and casings for the power transmission and bearings of the working drums, the said casings being limited by frame plates to which the bearing housings of the drums are attachable.
A bucket of this type is known from the Applicant's international patent application WO 0158595. In this and other known buckets, a problem is presented by wear in the slot which is formed between the rotating shaft and the frame. The material in the bucket continuously presses new wearing material into this slot, which will eventually result in damage to the bearings.